Tili Tili Bom
by aleeyra
Summary: 'Tili tili bom, The silent night hides everything He sneaks up behind you and he's going to get you' Dan Jungkook pun tahu kalau dirinya lah yang mengijinkan sosok ini untuk...semakin mendekat. [VKook/TaeKook; Top!Tae Bot!Kook; BL]


_**Tili Tili Bom.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung x Jungkook fanfiction.

Oneshoot.

Boys Love.

Dom!Tae x Sub!Kook.

BGM : Russian Lullaby – Tili tili bom (disarankan kalian sambil dengerin lagunya biar feelsnya lebih dapet. Thankyou)

.

.

.

 _Tili tili bom._

 _Zakroy glaza skoree,_

 _(Swiftly close your eyes)_

Alunan suara anak kecil kembali terdengar malam ini. Menandakan kehadiran seseorang yang selalu menemani malam Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menjadi takut pada kegelapan.

Jungkook menutup telinganya dengan erat, melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Di jendelanya yang bahan terpasang gorden yang tebal ia tetap saja dapat melihat bayangan –atau mungkin sosok asing itu. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat.

 _Kto-to hodit za oknom,_

 _(Someone is walking outside the house)_

 _I stuchitsya v dveri._

 _(And knocks upon the door)_

Tangan Jungkook mengepal dan meraih sprei kasurnya dengan kasur, napasnya semakin tidak teratur. Bagaimana tidak, meskipun ia menutup matanya. Ia merasa ada hembusan napas di lehernya yang tidak tertutup oleh selimut. Jungkook secara cepat membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan halus didaerah lehernya. Ia tak melihat siapapun disana.

Suara nyanyian itu semakin keras disertai ketukan pintu kamar Jungkook. Tidak hanya pintu kamar, Jungkook merasa dindingpun terasa ada yang mengetuknya –meski mustahil

 _Tili tili bom,_

 _Krichit nochnaya ptitsa,_

 _(The night birds are singing)_

Sial. Suaranya berubah.

Awalnya lagu tersebut dibawakan oleh anak kecil namun, sekarang telah berganti. Menjadi suara yang sangat berat dan bernyanyi dengan indah.

.

.

Tepat di telinga Jungkook.

Sosok itu menjilat lehernya seraya melantunkan lagu. Sosok itu membawa Jungkook untuk terduduk. Mau tauk mau, Jungkook hanya pasrah mengikutinya. Sosok dibelakangnya –ia tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya.

 _On uzhe probralsya v dom,_

 _(He's already inside the house)_

 _K tem komu ne spistya._

 _(For those who can't sleep)_

Tak diragukan lagi, sosok tersebut terasa semakin nyata bagi Jungkook. Sosok itu bahkan memeluk pinggangnya sensual. Terkadang Jungkook bisa merasakan jari-jari sosok itu masuk ke bajunya –membuat pola-pola acak pada pinggang dan perutnya.

"Bernyanyilah Jungkook," ucap sosok tersebut. Tak lupa menjilat telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Pasalnya semenjak sosok ini menggangunya –yang bahkan Jungkook sudah lupa awalnya bagaimana, tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook diajaknya berbicara. Seingat Jungkook, dulu sosok ini hanya mengawasinya.

 _On idet... on uzhe,_

 _(He walks... he's coming)_

Jungkook mulai bernyanyi dengan lirih bukan karena suaranya yang buruk –ia memiliki suara yang sangat indah sebenarnya, hanya saja sekarang ia bernyanyi pada sosok yang tiap harinya semakin-

– _blizko._

 _( –closer)_

Jungkook ingat saat sosok itu terakhir menggangunya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu, dan Jungkook masih ingat, terakhir sosok itu mengajaknya bermain. Permainan yang membuat Jungkook kehilangan tidurnya, malamnya dan dirinya.

"Lanjutkan nyanyianmu."

 _Tili tili bom,_

 _Ty slyshish', kto-to ryadom?_

 _(Do you hear someone nearby?)_

 _Pritailsyya za uglom,_

 _(Lurking around the corner)_

 _I pronzaet vzglyadom._

 _(Piercing with his gaze)_

Jungkook berhenti sejenak dan mulai terisak pelan. Bahunya bergetar, napasnya semakin kacau. Otak dan hatinya sudah menyerah untuk memikirkan dan merasakan sosok dibelakang Jungkook yang semakin liar. Tidak hanya satu tangan, kini kedua tangannya ikut menggerayangi tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook ia arahkan untuk berdiri dan menatap pantulannya sendiri di kaca besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Ia melihat bagaimana liarnya tangan sosok tersebut pada dirinya.

Merasa Jungkook tidak melanjutkan nyanyian sosok itu menutup mata Jungkook sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menekan dada Jungkook. Terasa pelan namun menyakitkan.

"Kubilang lanjutkan."

Seraya terisak Jungkook melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melanjutkan nyanyian ini.

 _Tili tili bom,_

 _Vse skroet noch' nemaya,_

 _(The silent night hides everything)_

Karena selapas lagu ini selesai, Jungkook akan kembali kehilangan dirinya.

 _Za toboy kradetsya on,_

 _(He sneaks up behind you)_

 _I vot-vot poymaet._

 _(And he's going to get you)_

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ini kali pertama bagi Jungkook melihat wajahnya. Dimalam sebelumnya, mata Jungkook selalu di'buta'kan olehnya. Mata tajam berwarna samudra biru, hidung terpahat sempurna, bibir yang begitu menggoda dan aura dominasi yang begitu kuat. Sosok ini begitu menggoda.

Sosok ini mendekat dan melumat bibir atas Jungkook yang nyatanya terpesona akan dirinya. Ia memegang pinggang Jungkook dengan sensual lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat gelang yang sosok didepannya kenakan. Terdapat tulisan Kim Taehyung dan Asmodeus; Lucifer pada gelang tersebut. Tak sempat Jungkook berpikir, sosok itu kembali menarik kepalanya agar menghadap padanya.

 _On idet... on uzhe,_

 _(He's walks... He's coming)_

Sosok itu melanjutkan nyanyiannya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ayo bermain lebih dari yang sebelumnya kita lakukan."

Suaranya begitu berat dan mendominasi. Matanya dalam dan menghipnotis. Jungkook kembali kehilangan dirinya. Ia mengangguk dan menyanyikan prasa terakhir lagu tersebut.

 _Blizko.._

 _(Closer..)_

Bersamaan dengan alunan terakhir dari bibir Jungkook. Sosok tersebut kembali melumat bibir Jungkook, bahkan sangat liar jika dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Sosok itu menahan pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa kakinya melayang. Ia tahu ia telah terjebak dengan sosok ini.

Dan iapun tahu kalau dirinya lah yang selalu mengijinkan sosok ini...,

Semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
